


Time is ticking

by Luminee



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: In which you were born with a clock on your arm that indicates a countdown until the moment you'll meet your soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a work that I have already posted on aff and that I'm just reposting here... in case you only go on ao3... idk... and i'm bored and have nothing else to publish so yey!

Imagine a world in which you were born with a clock on your arm. A digital clock that shows a countdown until the moment you meet your soulmate. One unique countdown for each pair of souls but all different for each pair. Once the countdown reaches zero years, zero months and zero hours, you have met your soulmate. This clock shows the moment when your soulmate enters in your life. You have met someone when you can remember this meeting. It can be someone you see everyday and, for the less lucky, just someone you bumped into once. It is everyone's purpose to find their soulmate, to be able to spend the rest of their lives with him or her, because when you find it, you can be sure that you will never be lonely anymore. But, even in this world, nothing is perfect and mistakes can happen. Sometimes, a baby can be born without his clock. It does not mean that there is not soulmate for him, it just means that he can not know when he is going to meet his other half. 

Luhan was different. He was one of those people who were born without any clock. He remembered how sad he was during his childhood because he thought th at it meant that he would be forever alone, but, while growing up, he realized that it was not that important after all. He was twenty six now, had finished his studies in China where he was born, and was about to go live in Korea to be a chinese teacher there. For him, life was about so much more than love and soulmates. He was thinking that the idea that only one person in the whole world was good enough for another one was stupid. What if one of them died before meeting the other ? Then the other one had to live alone until the end of his days ? Stupid. Not having a clock was a for him a way to be free. He could fall in love with anybody, anywhere at anytime, without being obsessed with a countdown like everyone he ever met.

Kim Minseok had one. He was twenty six years old too, a korean young man, he worked into a coffee shop for a couple of years now after giving up on his law studies. Studies that he did only for his parents but it had really a passion for coffee and that was why he decided to follow his dream. His plan was to save enough money to own his café one day. Minseok was a romantic guy, it was useless to lie about it. He was craving for the moment he will meet his soulmate. His was checking his clock every morning while waking up. He was the last among all his friends that still has not met his other half and was really annoyed by it. He kept on thinking of the way he was going to meet his soulmate, it was so important for him, he felt like he was born only for it, and he really hated that he had to wait so much. 

And, one day, his countdown finally showed twenty four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok took a look at his clock. Twenty four hours and the countdown was going down. He smiled, in just one day he would finally meet his soulmate. He started to reconstruct every scenarios he had already imagine about this meeting. Would his soulmate cross the door of his workplace and his other half would immediately look at him and they would fall in love? Would he recognize him in the middle of the crowd ? Or would…

« Excuse me sir, I asked for my coffee at least twice already ! » 

The young man came back hardly to reality, hearing the impatient voice of a customer. Lost in his romantic thoughts he had forgotten he was working. 

« Oh, yes, I'm sorry, excuse me. » 

A huge laughter answered him. He raised his head, realizing his best friend, Kyungsoo, was making fun of him. 

« Always dreaming, right ? » he said still laughing. « You know I don't drink coffee. »

« Of course. » 

That was one of the things he could not understand about him, coffee was just so good to not be drunk. Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and looked at the clock. 

« I see. Too busy thinking about your soulmate you didn't even notice me. What will it be when you'll finally be with them? »

Minseok sighed, he was always making fun of him because he was a romantic but it was so easy for him, he had found his soulmate since a long time now, he did not had to wait for years like him. 

« What are you doing here Kyungsoo? »

He loved him with all his heart but sometimes he was just so annoying. 

« Aren't you supposed to be with Jongin anyway? »

Jongin was Kyungsoo's soulmate. Minseok and Kyungsoo were friends since childhood, and he met Jongin on their first day at high school. Not the most romantic meeting ever but at least he had his other half. Damn, how jealous Minseok had been for so long but not today, no, he checked his clock, in twenty three hours, fifty minutes and a couple of seconds, he will have his own. 

« Oh Minseok don't be like that I was just joking! »

He pouted cutely and the barista couldn't help but smile.

« Jongin told me to meet him here. He had finals all this week, the last one was today, so we didn't see each other a lot and he thought that it would be nice to see you too. » 

Jongin was the only one of them who was still at college. Minseok took a look at the place, it was almost empty. 

« Okay then, I guess I can wait for him with you if we stay here. » 

He knew that alone, he would not be able to think about something else than his countdown so it could not be worse to be distracted. They sat on a table, not too far from the bar so Minseok could go back to work quickly if needed, and started talking. It only took a little bit more than ten minutes for Jongin to arrive in the coffee shop, Kyungsoo stood up as soon as he entered and when and when the youngest was at their side, he asked : 

« How was it ? »

The young man just had a deep sigh and answered by a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's lips, making him blushed. Minseok laughed discreetly, they have been a couple for years but his friend was still so shy and Jongin was so not that Kyungsoo was always embarrassed in front of other people when his boyfriend was too close. The funniest was mostly that Jongin did not care at all. He took a sit :

« So Minseok, Kyungsoo told me tomorrow was the day, right ? » 

Hearing his name made Kyungsoo realized that he was still standing up and he sat next to Jongin. 

« Did you tell the whole world ? » asked the barista.

« I think the whole world already know about your countdown, I mean, Minseok you kept talking about this day for years now, I almost feel like I'm the one waiting ! »

Jongin nodded. Minseok rolled eyes but could not hide a little smile. Kyungsoo was obviously right, as usual, he talked a lot about this day and even now he was trying his best to not tell anything. 

« I'm a bit enthusiast and so what ? 

« A bit ?! »

The both of them said it at the same time and then started laughing together. 

« If you guys are only here to make fun of me, you can leave. » 

« Sorry Minseok, but it was funny » finally said Jongin, even whipping the tears he had on the corner of his eyes.

« It's so easy for you two to laugh, you both have each other, you can't ever be lonely anymore and it's the same for everyone around me, you can't blame me for being impatient. » 

A customer entered the café, giving him a reason to stand up and leave the table. 

« Minseok wait, listen, I'm sorry I never thought you felt that way. » Kyungsoo said.

« It's alright, tomorrow it'll be over. » 

Seeing that they still looked concerned, he smiled and then get back to work. 

 

That night, Minseok barely slept. He was so impatient but also, the more it got closer the more he was anxious. He came early at work, he usually started at nine in the morning but was in front of the coffee shop at eight thirty. He had this irrational fear to miss his soulmate. Which was stupid, the countdown was never wrong, no matter how he would meet his other half when it will reach zero. 

« Yes it can't go wrong. »

« Excuse me ? »

He did not even realized he had talk out loud. He blushed. He was preparing a coffee and the customer, waiting for it, had heard him. He turned around. 

« Oh, nothing ! I'm sorry. » he gave him the coffee « here you go, enjoy ! »

The other one grabbed the cup, thanked him and left. Minseok took a look at his watch. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes before the meeting and he was still working at the coffee shop, everything was exactly like how he imagined it. His soulmate would enter here in twenty minutes and they would...

« Minseok ! Can you do me a favor, please ? »

His co-worker, Jongdae, interrupted his thoughts.

« Hum, yes ? »

« Oh great, please, can you go at this address and grab the delivery for me ? I could go, but you know, if our boss discover that I left work for something personal... I'll get fired, but he, he just loves you so much, nothing can happen to you. » 

« What ? Now ? » 

« Yes, please. »

Minseok opened his mouth. He could not believe that, destiny was really making fun of him. His anxiety came back, it was at first one thing that goes wrong and then...

« It's your turn to work tomorrow right ? It's Saturday, I can do it at your place so you'll have your day free, okay ? » 

Jongdae looked so imploring and really desperate, Minseok could not do anything but acquiesce. 

« Alright, where it is ? »

His co-worker started to smile so much, he feared that his jaw would broke. He took a paper, wrote something on it and then gave it to him. 

« You're saving my life Kim Minseok. »

« I know, I hope you'll enjoy your Saturday. »

The young man took off his uniform and then quickly left the café, looking at the address. It was not too far, maybe if he was fast he could come back there before the countdown reach zero and everything will happen like he had dream of it. Yes, he could do that. His clock was showing seventeen minutes. He started to run as fast as possible. He knew he had no reason to. Wherever he would be, his soulmate would be too at this moment, but he could not control his anxiety, in his head, he had to be at the café for it, so he ran faster. It took him five minutes to get to the address, it was so quick that he cursed Jongdae in the way thinking that he could have done this by himself without their boss noticing anything. Five more minutes to ask and wait for the package, which let him with seven minutes to get back to the coffee shop. Checking his clock every two seconds, he ran again. But six minutes later, he was still running on the street. Maybe he did not ran fast enough, maybe it was because he was tired or out of breathe, maybe because he had something in his hand that he did not have when he came. His heart was beating fast, his eyes fixed on the clock. One minutes. He accelerated. Sixty seconds. He was almost at the café. Fifty seconds. He could do that right ? Forty seconds. He had a stitch. Thirty seconds. How much time had passed since the last time he did real sport ? Damn, he hated himself for not being more sporty right now. Twenty seconds. It was too hard, he was barely breathing. Ten seconds. He felt dizzy. Five seconds. He closed his eyes for a second, just one. Somebody hit him. Surprised, he opened his eyes. He heard a « I'm sorry » and just noticed that the person who hit him had blonde hair. And when he looked at his clock, it showed zero hour, zero minute and zero second. But where was his soulmate ?


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok did not understand. He kept on turning aroung but he saw nobody, no one who was watching at his clock or looking like they were searching someone like him. How was it possible ? Could it be real that his soulmate, it was hard for him to even think of it, does not care about finding his own ? No. It could not happen. Not to him. Not to him who waited for so long for this day. It was not possible. He did many turns on himself, but nothing changed. He was still the only one on this street looking for a miracle. But he had to admit it. He missed his soulmate. 

 

“Minseok what are you doing here ?”

Jongdae's voice was so high pitched at this moment that some customers turned around to stare at him. Minseok took the time to take his uniform before coming at his co-worker side. 

“I was bored at home so I thought that it'd be better to come and work.”

“But, I told you that I'd take your Saturday to thank you for yesterday !”

“Yeah I know, and I'm thankful but I like working.”

“Are you even real Kim Minseok ?!”

He probably mumbled some other stuffs but Minseok could not care less about what Jongdae could think about him as a customer came into the coffee shop. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that he had blonde hair and it strangely reminded him of something but he could not remember what. He was looking everywhere, he seemed very curious. Minseok found it weird, what was so amazing about a basic coffee shop ? When he came closer to him, the young man had to recognize how pretty he was. He looked a bit feminine but also had a sort of charisma that made him manly. His face, Minseok was sure about it, had no flaws. He was thin and tall, but probably not too much taller than him. He was wearing a simple black shirt and a jean, however, he looked like a model. A model, that was surely what he was doing for living, there was no way an handsome guy like that was not a model, and it would explain the blonde hair, that was suiting him perfectly by the way. The barista suddenly felt ugly. 

“Hello.”

He smiled. Cute. Very cute, thought Minseok.

“Can I have an americano, please ?”

He had a slight accent. He was not Korean but he spoke very well. Was him a smart guy also ?!

“Yeah, of course.”

His hands were shaking. He could not understand why but this guy really provoked something to his brain and body. He smiled back. Well, at least, he tried but he was not sure if it really ended up as a smile and not a weird grimace. He quickly took the money and turned around to make the coffee. Maybe if he kept his eyes off him, it would stop. And it did, for a few minutes the young man only focused on what he was doing and, as usual, was doing it perfectly. It might seemed strange but Minseok really loved making coffee. He wanted to do art. Art was not, for him, something that should be limited to things you could see but also for things you could taste. It was important for him to do it well and he enjoyed it so much. But as soon as he turned back and met his gaze, he started shaking again. There was like a connection between them. Something that made Minseok never want to break the eye contact. He did not know this guy, he really did not understand what was going on but he was sure that the other one felt the same. 

“Minseok ! We knew you'll be there.” 

Kyungsoo's voice. He broke the contact to look at his friend, who just entered into the café with Jongin. He realized he still had the coffee cup in his hand.

“Here you go, excuse me.” he said, giving the blonde guy what he ordered.

“It's okay, thank you.”

He smiled again and Minseok felt like melting. He grabbed the coffee and then just left, Kyungsoo came at his place.

“Heey Minseok !”

“Oh yeah, hi.”

He shook his head, to get his thoughts clearer. Impossible, all he wanted was to look at this guy again and again.

“So, how it goes ?” 

“Goes, what ?”

“What do you mean what ? Are you okay Minseok ? We're already surprised that we still don't know your other half and now you're acting like you totally forgot, what's going on ?”

Suddenly, he came back to reality. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” he answered coldly.

“What ?!” Kyungsoo and Jongin said together. 

Minseok shrugged and started cleaning the coffee machine, which was already clean.

“Hey, what happened ?” 

Kyungsoo's voice was as sweet as possible but it did not make the barista stop what he was doing. 

“Stop working for a second and tell us !” 

Jongin, unlike his boyfriend, was starting to get impatient. 

“Yeah please, if it's possible, make him stop working because he's not supposed to !”

Minseok turned around while hearing Jongdae's voice. He thought his co-worker was gone for a long time but apparently not. They were all staring at him with big eyes, all expecting something from him, and he just did not want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to work and changed his mind. But he knew he could not.

“Okay fine !” 

He dropped the sponge which was in his hand, took off his uniform and went around the bar to join his friends. 

“I'll tell you everything.” 

He made them follow him to a table and when they both sat in front of him, he explained what happened the day before, and it ended with him trying to look away, his arms crossed, and Kyungsoo's eyes and Jongin's mouth entirely open. 

“How is that even possible ?” finally dared to ask Jongin after a minute. 

“I don't know.”

“The clock can't be wrong, can it ?” continued Kyungsoo.

“I don't think so.” 

“I mean, you were in the street, and the countdown reached zero but there was nobody ?” 

Already tired with all these questions, Minseok only said no with his head. 

“How is that possible ??” said Jongin again.

“Nobody really ?”

“Well, I did bumped into someone, but this can't be that, right ?” 

Jongin and Kyungsoo just stared at him without saying anything. 

“Tell me this can't be that.”

“I'm sorry Minseok but...” gently began Kyungsoo.

The barista stood up.

“No!” he almost yelled that “this is just so unfair! How am I supposed to find back someone I just bumped into? This is impossible, this city is huge, this is not fair!”

They just stayed silent. He felt tears coming to his eyes. 

“I have to get back to work.”

Without adding anything he left them. He hated the way they looked at him, with eyes full of pity, it was disgusting. Nothing was happening like he thought it would. He finally reached the day he was supposed to met his soulmate but it was impossible for him to find his other half now. Of course, it had to happen to him. What was him supposed to do now? Stay alone for the rest of his life? He leaned an arm on the bar, his hand supporting his head and took a look at everyone in the café. His two friends were whispering things to each other, he was a hundred percents sure that they were talking about him. He could not help but noticed that everyone was sitting with someone else which made him feeling even worse. Actually, there was only one person who was alone. That strange probably not Korean blonde guy. He was sitting next to a window and was looking outside while drinking his coffee. Minseok sighed. That guy probably had his own soulmate waiting for him somewhere, and he would stay lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan was happy. His first week at work and, more important, in Korea, was over, and everything went well. He had nice colleagues, nice students, nice workplace. However, this Sunday, when he opens his eyes after a good night of sleep, he was feeling like something was missing. He stared at the ceiling and could not move, just thinking about it. After about ten minutes, he gave up, maybe he was just homesick, it could be possible, and he was starting to be too hungry so he get up and took his breakfast. His cup of coffee in the hand, he sat on his couch and let his thoughts wander. The day before, Saturday, he had decided to do a little tour of the neighborhood where the school he worked for was. There was not a much of things to do but he did found something wonderful for him, a coffee shop. Luhan loved coffee so much, it was probably the only drink he could never get tired of, maybe the only thing, so the fact that there was a café not too far from where he worked made him really happy. He already had imagine himself going there every time he would have a break or time to loose. Plus, there was a bonus. The cute barista he saw. And when he said cute, he really meant it. He had never seen such a cute boy in his life. The Chinese could totally picture him in his mind again, he had large cat-like eyes, a tiny mouth, his inferior lip was bigger that the superior, and he had noticed how passionate he looked while preparing his coffee. Luhan put his cup at his lips. He did not believed in love at the first sight but this young man had a thing that was driving him crazy since the moment he had met him. So, leaving his brain behind, he had decided to just go for it and ask him out. Yeah, he would totally do that in the week that was coming. 

 

“Hey ! You're here ! Same as usual, right ?”

Luhan nodded. As usual, he repeated in his head. It has been more than a week since the day he promised himself to ask the barista out and for now, all he had managed to gain, by coming in the café everyday, was his name. And he did not even asked for it, he just heard his friend calling him “Minseok”. He could not believe that. His name was as cute as him, this man should not being allowed to exist, he was too cute and was definitely hurting him, which was illegal. Exactly he was illegal. And every time he entered into that café, convincing himself that this time he would ask him out, he just forgot all of this and melted internally just by seeing him and his sweet smile. The Chinese had probably done half of the total revenue of the coffee shop. The good point was that now Minseok knew he existed, he was known as the “regular client”. Okay, he had no name for the barista, but this was still something, this was a little step. A very tiny little step. But, as he was staring at the young man making his coffee, he really wanted to take a huge step. 

“Do you like dates?” 

Good job Luhan that was a huge big and wrong step, a voice said in his head. He saw Minseok suddenly stopped everything, turned around and looked at him with his big, beautiful, eyes, and all he wanted at this right moment was to punch himself in the head. 

“What ?!”

“Nothing, I'm sorry, I... sorry.” 

Unable to formulate anything else he just smiled a bit and started to leave. 

“Wait, wait !”

His heart missed a beat. He stopped immediately, and turned back. The barista came closer to him. Please, tell me that you totally understood what I meant and that you'd love to have a date with me because you really have a crush on me and...

“You forgot your coffee !”

“Oh that...”

He was so disappointed and he probably looked and sounded like that too because the barista added :

“Are you okay ? You look weird.”

Awesome, he looked weird now, what could be better.

“Yes, I'm totally fine !”

“Well, okay, here you go, have a good day !”

Luhan took the coffee, and accidentally touched the barista's fingers. He felt like electricity going between them. He looked up, and met his gaze. They stayed like that, just staring at each other, his heartbeat were so fast, he was feeling like Minseok could hear them. It was the perfect moment, the connection was back, he had to ask him, now !

“Would you go on a date with me ?”

He saw his eyes getting bigger. 

“I know, you don't know me but, that's the point of a date, no ? Getting to know each other, right ?”

Since the other one was keeping silent, and that his eyes were still getting bigger, he never thought it could be that possible, he just said :

“I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

He took his coffee, breaking the contact. 

“Have a good...”

“Okay.”

“... day, what ?”

“For the date, I'd love to.”

It took his breathe away for a couple of seconds. He never imagined that he would have come that far. 

“Really ?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah !”

Realizing what was happening right now he started smiling, probably like an idiot. 

“That's amazing ! Well, I have to get back to work right now but are you free on Saturday ?”

“Yes, absolutely, Saturday is amazing.”

“Alright, I will pick you up here at two in the afternoon.”

“Just, can I ask for your name ? I'm Minseok.” 

Luhan thought a second but finally decided to act like he did not know his name.

“I'm Luhan. I really have to go now, thank you so much for saying yes.”

He did not wait for any answer, seeing how late he was starting to be, he smiled, waved and left. On his way back to the school, his heart was bumping happily in his chest. He could not believe he did that. It was not that difficult finally. He did it. He had asked Minseok out. 

 

Minseok looked at Kyungsoo and Jongin, sitting in front of him. 

“Why did I say yes ? I should have not say yes.”

Kyungsoo took the cookie he had bought and putted it on his mouth. 

“Why that, he seems cute and well, it's just a date.” 

After saying that Jongin leaned and bit the other half of the cookie that was in his boyfriend mouth. Minseok sighed seeing Kyungsoo's eyes getting bigger and his cheeks redder because of the embarrassment. Jongin was literally doing that every time the other one was eating a cookie, he did not understand how Kyungsoo could still be so surprised and shy about it. 

“Yeah, it's just a date like you say, but I have that soulmate somewhere and I should search for it instead then just dating some random guys because he's cute.”

Both of them was chewing their side of the cookie. Kyungsoo looking at his hand and Jongin staring at him just like he was judging him.

“Say what you want Jongin, don't look at me like that.” Minseok said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Well, okay, don't take it too bad, but I think you should maybe, hum consider to, you know...” he begun. 

“What Jongin means is that we think that you really should move on from this soulmate thing because seriously, how are you going to find back someone who bumped into you a week ago in Seoul ?” 

Minseok crossed his arms. Of course they were right. 

“So, yeah, find the cutest boy you can find and just date him, you can do nothing else.” 

“But, we're all supposed to have only one soulmate right ? What if I start dating this cute boy and then one day he finds his soulmate, what would I become ?” 

Jongin gently putted his hand on his friend shoulder. 

“Just go on this date, you'll worry about that later.”

“Well I guess I have to, I've already asked Jongdae to work for me on Saturday again.” Minseok said.


	5. Chapter 5

Worry later. But later when ? This is all Minseok could think of during the whole date. Date that was lovely, this apart. Luhan came exactly like he said, they decided to go see a movie, movie they both liked very much while eating a lot of pop corn. And now they were just walking, without any purpose, just enjoying the time together. Luhan told him that he was from China, which explained totally the accent Minseok heard the first time they met, and blushed a bit when the barista complimented him on his Korean. They discovered that they both loved coffee very much, and at this moment it was Luhan who complimented him and he was the one who blushed, but also enjoyed soccer. They just learnt about each other and Minseok realized that, beside him being the prettiest human being on earth, he was also very interesting, funny and perfect. So he started to worry. Noticing that he was really falling for this guy all he wanted to know now was when Luhan would let him down for his soulmate. However, autumn was here and the Chinese was wearing long sleeves so Minseok could not see his clock, and damn, how much he wanted to take of that shirt. 

“Hey, can we get back to the coffee shop ? I'm craving for one of your coffee to be honest.”

“Yeah of course ! And it's on the house for this time !”

Luhan smiled and they walked to the café. When Jongdae saw his co-worker entered the place, he frowned but Minseok reassured him immediately. This time he did not come back to work, just to do a coffee for him and his date. He did not look really convinced by it but when Minseok left him alone in front of a queue of clients, two cups in his hands, he believed him. The Chinese boy was already sitting on a table, a bit off center and near to the window, and was patiently waiting for him, looking outside. 

“Here we go.” 

He took back his attention on Minseok. 

“Thank you.”

The other one sat in front of him. They started again their conversation, but the barista was still obsessed by Luhan's arms, who were still hidden by his shirt. Couldn't he just rolled his sleeves up, for just a bit ? The heat on the café was on, the place was crowded and kinda hot, there was no reason for him to keep his sleeves like that, was it ? 

“This is very good, you are really good at it.” 

He putted down the cup and started to rolled up his sleeves.

“Oh, thank you so much !!”

Minseok stared at his arms, but he could not see anything. There was nothing. No clock. 

“Is there a problem Minseok ?”

“You don't have any clock.” 

He said that without thinking of it, too surprised. 

“No, I don't. It happens sometimes.” 

“How is that possible ? If you don't know when you'll meet your soulmate then, what do you do ?” 

Luhan put his arms under the table and stayed silent, Minseok understood that it was embarrassing him. 

“I'm sorry” he said “You don't have to answer that.”

“I don't care.” 

“What ?” 

“Soulmates. I don't care.”

The barista opened his eyes hugely. 

“Seriously ?”

“Yeah. I think it's stupid. You're waiting all your life for someone you know nothing about, I think you miss so much by doing that. Meanwhile, I'm just enjoying what is given to me, if I like somebody then I'll go for it instead of waiting and waiting.” 

Minseok was now the one who felt embarrassed. 

“Well, it's not anybody you're waiting for... it's your soulmate. It can be anybody, it does not matter, it's your other half, you're meant to be.” 

“I guess...” 

An awkward silent took place between them. Luhan took back his coffee and drank it, and what he said kept coming back into Minseok's mind. He had crushed in a couple of sentences everything he believed in. 

“So, where is your other half, when are you going to meet ?” 

The Chinese's voice bring him back on earth. He suddenly wanted to disappear. How was he going to say that him who defended soulmates with passion had being played by this system ?

“I, hum, we... We did met.”

He noticed that his date looked disappointed. 

“Really ?”

“Yeah but, we met without knowing we met... It's complicated.”

“You don't have to answer that either.”

Minseok smiled, nodded lightly, and Luhan just changed the subject. They stayed hours talking in the coffee shop, for so long that at a moment, Jongdae asked Minseok if it was okay for him to close the café for him. Even if they did not agree on the soulmate story, they were totally in tuned for everything else. It was so amazing, it was really the first time that the barista found someone with who he could talk like that. Kyungsoo and him were closed but they never had that kind of fusionnal relationship even after years, while him and Luhan had been together for just a day. They just ended up alone in the coffee shop.

“It's already that late ?” 

Minseok looked outside and noticed that the sun was already disappearing. 

“Oh yes, time flies. I should really close this place.”

He stood up.

“Can I tell you something first ?” Luhan said, standing up too.

“Yes of course !”

“Hum, you see everything I said about soulmates ?”

The other one said yes with his head, hard to forget. 

“Well, it might seemed a bit rushed but... I really think you made me change my mind.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Since the first time I saw you, I could not get you out of my head, like really. All I was thinking about was to ask you out and that's why I kept coming back here. When I finally did it, and you said yes, and this date, it was really amazing. We talked all day just like we have known each other for years, it was so natural, so easy. I have never felt that way for someone else. And I really wish that the soulmate I have to meet is you.”

Minseok could not breathe, hearing those words. He had been dreaming for something romantic like that all his life, and even if he had believed that it would be the day he had met his soulmate, it was still beautiful. Since he was not answering anything, Luhan quickly added :

“But I guess it's not possible since you already met yours, right ?”

The young man felt like the romantic bubble he was in just popped. 

“I just bumped into someone and this someone is supposed to be my soulmate but I don't even know how I could find him or her. I did not even see who it was.” 

The Chinese had a little smile. 

“So what are you going to do ?”

“I really don't know and I really don't want to think about that right now, I'll worry about that later, so can I just kiss you ?”

It had crossed his lips without even noticing it. 

“Yes, yes you can.” 

Minseok took his hand and slowly came closer to him. He closed his eyes and put his lips on Luhan's. Now that he was that close to him it became clear in his head. The blonde hair reminded him something because of that day, the day he had met his soulmate, the guy he bumped into had blonde hair too. There was nothing sure that Luhan and this mysterious guy was the same person, nothing else but his instinct. And when they broke the contact, he strongly believed that it was him. 

“You are.” he said in a shy voice “You are my soulmate.” 

“What ?” 

“The guy I bumped into that day, it was you. I know it, I can feel it.” 

Luhan was staring at him with big eyes but Minseok could not help but smile. 

“I remember that he had blonde hair, that's why, when I saw you for the first you reminded me of someone. And, I don't know, when we kissed, it just became so clear, so obvious. It's you. That special connection between us can be explained only because you are my other half.” 

Too happy, he kissed him one more time. 

“No matter what happens, soulmates always end up together, we are meant to be Luhan.”


End file.
